The Family Reunion
by Lurver-of-Fashion
Summary: What happens when the four branches meet for a reunion? It's not as ominous as it sounds. I hate character smoosh names but the pairings for this story are: Ian/Amy, Dan/Natalie, Hamilton/Sinead Rated T because I don't want to get yelled at if it is T. Please read this story. Don't worry, it's not that bad.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story e-vah! (Sorry, feeling ****_slightly_**** peppy). Anyways, can't wait to keep on writing. I'm already on my holiday (Can you believe it? School starts earlier though :( But I'll try to write regularly :)) I am a lunatic, aren't I? ;) **

**Lurve you all! Now on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the 39 Clues world, which is trademarked by Rick Riordan, Gordan Korman, Peter Lerangis, Jude Watson, Patrick Carman, Linda Sue Park, Margaret Peterson Haddix, Roland Smith, David Baldacci, Jeff Hirsh, and Natalie Standiford. I also do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series which is (unfortunately) owned by Rick Riordan. (Santa still won't give it to me for Christmas)**

** I do however own the plot line, the manor, Amy, Natalie, and Sinead's friends, and any other original characters. Please excuse me for the extensive disclaimer but I am not in the mood to get sued. I hope you can understand the notion to write an actually no-so-long disclaimer to save maybe thousands of dollars. Oh, and I in not any way will profit from this story (except unlikely popularity on this site \ maybe others). Hope you enjoy the story!**

**P.S. All outfit links are at the end of each chapter.**

* * *

It was now Spring Break. 3 weeks away from school.

Amy Cahill (Pronounced Kay-hill not Ca-hill apparently) happily walked home from school to find an invitation inviting her to the Cahill family reunion. "Dan! Have you seen this? Dan! Dan! Dan!" Hearing no reply she ran up to his room. To find him playing a video game. "Dan! I yelled for you so many times, didn't you here me?" He rolled his eyes, which were still trained on the video game. "I'm busy." Amy waited five minutes, and then yelled, "Dan!" Startled, he dropped the controller, the game turned off. "Hey! I was just about to finish and become ninja master!" He glared at her. "Well now you know ho it feels." Referring to earlier that week, when Amy had just been about to finish her English essay, which counted for half of her grade, when Dan had spilled juice all over it. "Now that I have your attention, I have some news. We're going to the Cahill family reunion. "But we never go! Why do we have to go this time?" He pouted. She sighed. She didn't want to go either but as the head of the Madrigals, it was her responsibility, and if she had to go, then Dan would have to go with her. She had a card that would get Dan to go anyways. "I'm Madrigal Leader and I have to go. And as my younger brother you have to share my torture. Besides, Natalie will be there." He blushed. She knew that he had a major crush on Natalie and it was great for bargaining purposes. "But before you get too excited and start planning your wedding, I should let you know that it's a formal event. As in, you have to get dressed up." He groaned. It wasn't like she wanted to dress up. "I'm gonna go study. Toodles." She walked out his room and went to her own.

She jumped on her bed, pulled out her phone, and dialed her best friend, Mel. Now like most teenagers, she treasured her phone, but she wasn't a textaholic. She had some sense of control. "Amy!" a voice squealed. "How's it going?" She sighed. The bad side of having Mel as a friend was that she could be majorly preppy. "Umm, I hate to do this, but the Cahill family reunion is coming up, and I need to get an outfit for when I get there. there's kinda going to be a ball, and then two weeks at the manor." Mel squealed. Another thing about Mel, she loved to shop. And that was helped by her daddy's big, big, big bank account and extensive amount of credit cards. "Shopping! I'll be right over!"

The line was disconnected. A minute later, Mel was there with her limo's, her wallet, and her Labrador Retriever, Buttercup. Buttercup was a small thing with long golden here and soft brown eyes. Unlike most puppies, she was completely agreeable and had never needed to be trained. Amy got in the limo and got in the car. For the next fifteen minutes they chatted about everything they could think of, schools, mean girls, and most importantly, boys. "Jordan Brownsteine is cute." Mel piped up. "Eh, I'd give him a 7.9, tops." They had a habit of rating boys by their cuteness, and personality. They continued discussing boys as they got out of the car.

"So when is this family reunion happening?" Mel changed the subject. "Next week I just found out. I only need an outfit for the ball, which is going to be when we arrive, an outfit for the dinner party, and maybe some extra clothes." Saying that Amy owned a lot of clothes was a lie. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She lived by a couple outfits, which she regularly washed. They were all dark colored, and nobody noticed her. Even her friends would have had a hard time spotting her out of a crowd if it weren't for her hair. "Okay then. Well let's get shopping!"

The two girls browsed the stores and couldn't find a thing. The dresses either made Amy look, too fat, or too skinny, or made her hair look too red, or her nose too small.

"This is hopeless." Amy said after half an hour. "We haven't even finished the first floor." Amy groaned. "Come on," Mel pulled Amy into a store. "I have a good feeling about this store.

As they entered the shop the two saw the perfect dress for the ball. "Wow," was all Mel could say when Amy tried it on. "Every boy is going to fall for you." She finally said. Amy turned and looked in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. It was a simple silk, blue, knee length dress with spaghetti straps and the skirt poofed out, not enough to look like a fairy princess dress, but enough to be noticed. The shade complemented her skin and hair, and made her jade eyes pop.

They also found the outfit for the dinner party. A white strappy dress with a black ribbon and a pair of silver heels. "Perfect!" A question popped into Amy's head. "Hey, why did you say that you had a good feeling about that store?" Mel laughed. "Whenever I can't find what I want, I go there. They have everything and more. Come on. Let's get some chinese. My treat."

"So who do you think is going to be at the reunions?" Mel asked behind her noodles. "I don't know. The Starlings, The Holts. Definitely the Kabras." "Ugh. I hate them." Mel crinkled their nose. "Well. That was before. They aren't actually that bad. It's just their mother who's mean. She was a bad influence. Can't do anything about it." "I guess." Mel replied. She checked her watch. "Look at the time. I'll drop you off at home. See you at school." "Bye, Mel." The two girls hugged and Mel payed for the meal.

As Amy departed, she thought about the reunion. She was actually excited about the affair. Then a thought came into her head. Dan. She would have to get him a suit. The thought of it made her cringe, which made her laugh. A few people glanced her way but she ignored them. She decided that it was going to be an exciting spring break. Oh yes, it was definitely going to be an exciting spring break.

* * *

**Links: **

**Ball:**

** . (Not earrings)**

**Evening Party:**

** . (With white straps)**

** d/l225/m/mfK9YtbTOgX_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Before we get to the story, I want to apologize for not updating. It's just that we're really busy trying to get everything done, since we're going to New York in 8 days. And I have extra work to finish before I leave Hong Kong. Including math. And I despise it. -(2****_a_****-3****_b_****) simplified is -2****_a+_****3****_b_****, right?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Moi: So who gets to do the disclaimer? **

**Picks name out of hat**

**Moi: TED!**

**Ned: I won't do it.**

**Moi: Fine. I'll make you have a crush on Justin Bieber.**

**Ned: No! Lurver-of-Fashion does not own the 39 Clues Series, and Justin Beiber**

**Moi: I'm glad I don't own Justin Beiber. Thanks Ted!**

**Ned: It's NED!**

**Moi: Whatevs.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

The next day Amy woke up bright and early. She smiled. Then she saw the shopping bag in the room and was confused. She remembered the reunion and her mood immediately dampened. 'Ugh, I can't believe I have to spend two weeks with the _Kabra's_.' She thought. As much as she dislike the Kabras, she didn't make it a point to call them cobras since they could be kind if the wanted to. 'Besides,' she thought, 'Their mother was a bad influence.'

She knew that they regretted everything they'd done and didn't hold resentment over it. At least, not much resentment. She still remembered how Ian and Natalie had trapped her and Dan in a cave in Korea. It hurt her how Ian had betrayed them. And right after he'd- That's no way to think, Amy chided herself.

"Breakfast!" Nellie called from downstairs. Amy immediately got changed and ran downstairs. "What's cooking?", she asked. "Eggs, bacon, and toast." Amy licked her lips. "Morning!", Dan came running down the stairs, his pants unzipped. "Uh, Dan. Your pants.", Amy said. He took no notice of the warning, instead, running to the table where some food was being set out, and promptly devouring it. "Hey, save some for us!", Amy complained. He made a face, but momentarily stopped eating. "You know your pants are unzipped right?", she said, smirking. Dan looked down, his face a firetruck red, and zipped up his pants.

As they all sat down to enjoy breakfast, Amy said, "There's going to be another family reunion. For the entire summer. With the entire family" Nellie spit out the orange juice that she had been drinking and stared at her. Dan's reaction, however, was even more shocking. He simply smiled at the pair and said, "That's great!" This was not the usual reaction from the boy. She had been expecting something more along the lines of, "ARGGH! Two months with the Cobras!", and him running around the house in panic.

"Why aren't you complaining?", Nellie asked. He gave a dreamy smile. Then the gears in Amy's head clicked. _But no, it _**_couldn't be_**_. _The little voice in her head said. _But all the signs point to it_. Another voice said. _Why do I have so many voices in my head? _ She asked them. They both shrugged. "Do you _like_ Natalie?" She asked him. "N-no. Of c-course not." He stammered, then blushed. Nellie smirked at him, "He does." "Well it's not like you're any better. If I'm not mistaken, there was something having to do with, I don't know, Korea?" She blushed. Nellie stifled a giggle, but Dan just burst in to laughter. "Well, what ever. I just wanted you to know that they're coming next week and we have to clean up. I'll take the East Wing, Nellie, you take the North and West Wing, and Dan, you take the South Wing. And remember, NO pranks!" That last part was directed to Dan. She then went to start cleaning.

* * *

_Massachusetts: 9:30 pm_

"Ugh!", grunted Hamilton Holt, as he pounded the punching bag. It broke open and sand came pouring out. "Great, another one!" Muttered his father, Eisenhower. That was the fifth bag broken this week, and it was still Wednesday. It was customary for them to break a couple bags, but this was just strange. Somewhere in the distance, the twins-Reagan and Madison- where doing a mix of wrestling and plain old fighting.

After the clue hunt, Hamilton had taken some time to think (Shocking, right?), and as he mulled over the events of the Clue Hunt, he would always stumble upon it. The memory of him giving his father the idea of the bomb was still freshly implanted in his head. He'd never stopped regretting it. Lately, he'd become withdrawn, only speaking to his family at mealtimes or when necessary.

"WHAT!" he heard his father roar. _What is it now?_ He thought, irritatedly. "Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Honey, get in HERE!" His father bellowed. _It must be bad_, was Hamilton's last thought before barging in to the living room.

Hamilton did not find what he expected to see. He had expected to find a gunman or something equally as dangerous. Or one of the twins pranks gone wrong. Instead, he found no one other than Fiske Cahill, leader of the Madrigals, sitting on the living room couch, in a pressed suit drinking a cup of what looked like herbal tea.

"Fiske! What are you doing here?" Hamilton exclaimed. Eisenhower scowled. Fiske put down the cup of tea and said calmly, "There is going to be a reunion at Grace's Mansion in a week. Be at the Pittsfield Municipal Airport at 8:30 am sharp with all your luggage. There will be a plane for under the name 'Cahill'. Codeword Tomas." Hamilton's dad was practically seething by then. "And why should we go? We don't take orders from you!" Eisenhower yelled. Fiske smirked. "Oh, but I have something on you. Something that we both know you never want anyone to know. Don't worry, you don't have to come. Your children do. The point of this reunion is to build friendships among the younger generation of Cahills." "Fine," Eisenhower muttered. "Have it your way." Fiske beamed. "See you next week!" He called cheerily as he excited the house. "Darn that old man. Never staying out of anyone else's business." Hamilton heard his father mutter. For a second, he wondered what Fiske's blackmail was, but he dismissed the thought. Time to go to sleep, he told himself.

* * *

He lay in bed, he could vaguely hear his sisters whining and demanding not to go to bed. He thought about what the reunion was going to be. There will be fighting, he decided. And pranks, definitely pranks. I wonder how everyone's doing? He thought to himself. _You mean you wonder how Sinead's doing._ The little voice in his head corrected. He sighed. That was something he wished he could stop thinking about. Sinead Starling. The name felt so right on his tongue.

As he drifted off to sleep, she was the last thought that crossed his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Discovery Pt. 2 - The Story of the Starlings

**Authors Note:**

**So I am SOOO sorry for not updating. It's just with the jet lag and all that. So anyways, I'm using all my spare time to write chapters. (Other than chinese homework, math homework (which is getting kind of annoying, since I'll have to listen to a teacher talk about the same things in 3-4 years(My school has easy math and harder english)), and seeing relatives. This chapter is less than average since I'm dead tired but, carpe diem, right? **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Picks random name out of hat AMY!**

**Amy: Hi.. please don't hurt me**

**Me: Don't worry. Sharpens knife under the table I haven't hurt anyone in ages. Do the disclaimer if you please.**

**Amy: And if I don't want to..**

**_Vision: _**

**_Amy tied up. Phone rings. _**

**_Me: Hello?_**

**_Random guy I will name Bob: Is Amy Cahill there?_**

**_Me: Sorry. She's a little engaged right now._**

**_Amy: It's tied up, doofus. _**

**_Me: You shut up now!_**

**_Looms over with knife_**

**_Me: MWAH HA HA HA!_**

**Amy: Okay! I'll do it. Lurver-of-Fashion doesn't own The 39 Clues, or anything else in this chapter that you recognize. **

**Me: Thanks! You can leave now.**

**And to answer Otakusofia's question, I just dislike them because for me, it feels weird to say them. It's strange, right? **

** Now, presenting (Drumroll please)... Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Daniel Arthur Cahill! What have you done!" Amy Cahill stood in the doorway, glaring daggers at her brother. _ Why does he have to ruin absolutely everything?_ She thought. Dan snickered. Amy had woken up bright and early, ready for a day of cleaning. She went in the bathroom, and found that her hair was dyed green. "Just a little hair dye." He replied, and snickered once again.

He ran out the room laughing. "You can't catch me!" He called. She chased him out in the hallway, with the intent of teaching him a lesson. She stalked around the corridor, but she couldn't find him. She finally spotted a blonde blur, rushing through the hallway. "I'm going to KILL you." She chased after him, finally catching him. "Change my hair back!" She ordered. "No!" She kneed him. "Change it!" She kept on kneeing him. "Ugh, fine! Just stop it! Just use salt water to wash the dye out." She got up. "Thanks! Go to the South Wing. We need to start cleaning up!" And with that, she went out to wash out the dye. "Ugh," he grumbled. "Spoilsport. I didn't even get to finish breakfast." So he walked off, grumbling.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Russia_

Sinead Starling woke up to her alarm clock's beeping and the phone ringing. _Just let it be_, she said to herself,_ someone else will get it._ However, the phone's constant ringing and the alarm clock's beeping coaxed her out of bed.

"Who is it?" She asked. "Hello, Sinead." She recognized the voice. Fiske Cahill. Leader of the Madrigal Branch. "Hello, Fiske. What is the matter?" She spoke huffily, still miffed at the fact that she was out of bed.

"There shall be a, what should I call it, reunion at Grace's Mansion in six days. Yours and your brothers presences are required. Before you ask why you should come, I should mention that I have blackmail on each of you and am not afraid to use it." She nodded. "Fine." She affirmed. "Go to the Bogashevo Airport in 5 days and take the Forlì flight scheduled for 5:00 am. Then go to the Executive Hotel. There are reservations under the name Starling. The next day get on the flight to the Pittsfield Municipal Airport at 5:00 am. I'll email you the flight information and boarding passes. See you." And with that, he hung up. _What a strange, strange man._ "NED! TED!" She woke her brothers up with a start. They walked downstairs.

"What is so important that you have to-" Ned started. She silenced him with a look. "There is going to be a family reunion-" Ted interrupted. "So, we never go to those." She glared at him. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" Ned snorted. "-There is going to be a reunion and we will be attending." "But why?" Ted asked. "Blackmail." He shrunk back.

As Amy walked through the East Wing, she marveled at how neat it was. Then she found a room with a keypad. She murmured possible password combinations as . Then she remembered something she had read in, '101 Things I Learned in the CIA'. #75 Sometimes, the answer to a puzzle is the simplest possibility. She quickly entered 0-0-0-0 and the lock clicked. She opened the door and saw-

**A/N MWAH HA HA HA HA! I'm going to cut off and leave you with a cliffhanger. MWAH HA HA HA HA. (You know, once, I named a file that :-o) 101 Things I Learned in the C.I. A. is a parody of '101 Thing I Learned in Fashion School' and '101 Things I Learned In Film School'. (My mum got the fashion one for me and the filmography for herself. :-D) The schedules for the flight are real. Not real real but they are how they would be in real life. Just so you know, I don't own those either. **

**Just kidding. Wanted to give the air of a cliffie, ya know? Actually, I was just being weird. Anyways, onto the story...**

A room. In the middle of the room, there was a pedestal, with a large, leather bound book. Over the book, there was a glass sphere-like shape made out of-from what she could tell- was 1 mm thick 91% clarity bulletproof glass. Next to is was a keypad and a message etched in bronze.

What does every single human require?

She remembered everything that happened. And typed in the answer. Immediately, a green light flashed, and the glass span around and there was the book. She opened it. Inside, it read,

The Cahill Journal

On the next pages, were a list of names written in-was it red ink?-no wait blood. The most recent name was Hope Cahill. Amy felt a tear slipping down her cheek but she brushed it away. _Now is not the time to cry, Amy. Crying does nothing. What's done is done. All you can do is get over it._ She chided herself. As she flipped through the pages, she marveled at the extensive collection of her family history. It seemed that this was exclusively for Madrigals. Was there one for the other branches too? She read about the failed attempts of reconciliation and the troubles her family had been through. She decided to go back to that room again, when she had more time. She then heard a scream and rushed out. _What's happening?_ She wondered.

* * *

**That was a successful chapter, no? No, what a shame. Have an Amazing Summer! And pur-leeze, just review. Seriously, it takes 5 minutes, tops. It would mean SOOO much! Thank you sooo much!**

**XX**

**Lucs**


End file.
